


Seventeen

by ughdotcom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Illogical Fear Of Whales, ADHD Ron Weasley, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Aquariums, Autistic Hermione Granger, Bisexual Harry Potter, Black Hermione Granger, But He Sucks And We Hate Him, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers to Enemies to Lovers, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry And Draco Share A Birthday For Plot, He And Grindelwald Are The Genocidal Maniacs They Deserved To Be, He Sucks But He's Also On The Right Side On The End, He's Against Voldemort But For Genocide, I Still Cannot Believe I Made Snape Better Than Dumbledore, Indian Harry Potter, It Is Implied That Dumbledore Is A Pedophile But Never Elaborated On, It's All For Love <3, M/M, Mildy Dubcon Kissing, Morally Grey Severus Snape, Multi, Other, Physical Abuse, Ron Weasley Doesn't Have Magic, THAT IS A JOKE, That Tag Is Only There To Dissolve The Tension Of The Other Tags, Trans Hermione Granger, will explain in author's note
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Harry Potter doesn't want his destiny as savior of the world. Draco Malfoy doesn't want his destiny as a Death Eater. They don't get to choose. Their seventeenth birthdays approach.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6





	Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU magic is considered normal, but if you are a magician you aren't supposed to tell anyone. Everyone knows magic exists but you're supposed to assume everyone you meet is a Normal, what they call Muggles.

No one really knew that he was the savior of the world. He did, and his mentor and mentor’s husband did, and his best friends, but no one else did.

His mentor, Albus Dumbledore, said it was for the best.

Harry Potter agreed. He didn’t want attention or fame. He also didn’t want to be the savior, but Dumbledore said he had to, that it was his destiny, and a bunch of other stuff that was true, but sounded like bullshit.

He also didn’t want to be there, in Paris, France, trying to catch the sister/brother criminal duo that was wreaking havoc and making everything float.

They weren’t even his biggest threat. Sure, Ariana and Aberforth were dangerous, especially Ariana, who was the most powerful magician besides him due to some strange magical disease, but the biggest threat was Lord Voldemort, the genocidal maniac hellbound on killing everyone who didn’t have magic.

Harry didn’t even know how he’d know. Magic was common, everyone knew what it was. But you were supposed to keep it a secret if you did have it. You were supposed to assume that everyone was a Natural, unless they showed you their magic. It was considered a very intimate thing, only done with family, close friends, and lovers.

But instead of chasing the man he would have to kill when he turned seventeen, the teenager was acting as Dumbledore’s personal cop (ACAB) and chasing the familial Bonnie and Clyde of magic.

He just wanted to be a normal teenager, dammit. Why couldn’t he be stressing about homework and crushing on some girl, boy, or nonbinary person.

It was hard to navigate when everything was floating, but he had seen Ariana and Aberforth disappear down an alley, and it was rather easy to see when all the buildings were in the air.

“Stop right there.” Harry said, cornering them on a wall, pointing his wand at them.

“Aw, isn’t that cute.” Ariana cooed. “Albus sent him.”

“He always did have a thing for Indians.” Aberforth said.

“I was always surprised Gellert was white.”

“Shut up!” Harry demanded, shaking.

Ariana laughed. “No.”

“It's rather funny the old goat fucker chose such a young boy to chase us down.” Aberforth flicked his hand and Harry’s age appeared in the air. “Sixteen? What an age. Albus still liked me when I was your age. I supposed he always preferred people he could manipulate.”

“I thought you fucked goats?” Ariana glanced at her brother.

“Neither of us fuck goats, but he spread the rumor, and I will get him back for it.”

“Shut up!” Harry demanded of them. “Dumbledore is a good person, and I don’t even know how you know him!”

“Good person? Our Albus?” Aberforth laughed.

“Oh honey. Is the emotional abuse better than the physical abuse? Do you just not recognize it?”

“He is a good person and you’re liars! Both of you!”

“We grew up with him and his-”

“Aberforth, please. It’s not like he’s going to believe you.” Ariana set her hand on her brother’s arm. “Poor brainwashed baby boy.”

“I need to take you back to him.”

“The poor boy is shaking.” Ariana reached her hand out towards him. He stepped back.

“Don’t touch me.”

Aberforth clicked his tongue. “Can do.” he nodded at Ariana. She tilted her head back and screamed.

Black curled out from her body, engulfing Aberforth and her. Then it all disappeared.

“Fuck.” Said Harry. “I fucking hate this life.” Then the buildings started falling. He lifted a hand to catch them.

He didn’t need his wand. It was a common misconception that magicians needed their wands. Magicians needed jackshit but an idea and their magic. It had been some fancy magicians who decided that they would use spells and wands, and everyone had told Harry to do this. He never did when he could get away with it.

He walked across town, letting every building fall to where there were no people. He wasn’t mentally, or physically, ready to put them all back where they belonged. After all the buildings were set back down he sat at a small table that used to belong to a cafe. He wasn’t sure how it was still standing. He didn’t care.

“May I sit here?” a voice asked. It wasn’t French, it was British like his, so Harry nodded, not bothering to look up at the person asking. When he finally looked up he saw a boy about his age, tall and thin, with striking grey eyes and pale blond hair.

“I’m Harry.” Harry said, not bothering to stick out a hand.

“Draco.” The boy said. “How old are you?”

“Why?”

“I want to hit on you.”

“I’m sixteen.”

“So am I. So, Harry, you have really nice eyes.”

“Thank you. So do you.” Harry yawned and his eyes started to flutter.

“Are you even paying attention? I don’t want to waste good material on you if you don’t pay attention.” Draco frowned.

“I’m just tired.” Harry said. “I need to sleep.” he flopped his head into his arms.

“Then go home.” Draco said, slipping a hand under Harry’s head to lift it up and look into his eyes. “Sleep. Don’t be exhausted for no reason.”

“But, my mentor needs me.” Harry forced out.

“They won’t get shit if you’re so tired you can’t form a coherent sentence. Go the fuck home, sleep, and then go talk to them.”

“You really do have the prettiest eyes.” Harry said, yawning.

“You must be joking, have you looked in a mirror?” Draco said smoothly. “Now stop me if you don’t want this.” he said seriously.

“What?” Harry asked, before noticing that Draco was moving their mouths together. He wanted that. He did. He kissed back as frantically as a half asleep person could, but Draco pulled away quickly.

“Go sleep.” he said, getting up and walking away, leaving a business card on the table. Harry pocketed the card and stumbled to a small space between buildings before apperating home and stumbling into his bed, falling asleep right away.


End file.
